Feature Comics Vol 1 48
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * , ** Ernst Huller, "a blustering alien official", gray uniform ** Hermann, and several other thugs, in civilian attire ** Huller's uniformed aide ** several Aryanian military pilots Other Characters: * "Pegasus", an eagle Locations: * ** *** * | StoryTitle2 = Big Top | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = John Devlin | Inker2_1 = John Devlin | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Samar: "The Feast of Azoga" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Max Elkan | Inker3_1 = Max Elkan | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler4_1 = Al Bryant | Inker4_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle4 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "Duel of the Ghosts" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ghost of the cousin of Jim Dolan Other Characters: * Jim Dolan * Dolan's ghost Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Dusty Dane: "Lighthouse of Doom" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker5_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker6_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle6 = USA, the Spirit of Old Glory: "Masquerade of Treason" | Synopsis6 = In the city, while purchasing supplies for a masquerade party, USA sees four gangsters (Richter, et. al.) trying to shake down one soldier; she snatches off one shoe and beats up three of them; they flee. She is dressed in what looks like an Army uniform, except for her very short blue skirt; does USA have a military or civilian secret identity? The soldier turns out to be Pvt Allen Marshall, (son of Fort Maxon's C.O. General Marshall), but he doesn't stick around to talk. That night, "USA, in her real costume, is present" at a gala masquerade party at Fort Maxon. On a hunch, she prowls the grounds, and finds Pvt Marshall opening a gate for three of the gangsters, and supplying them with Army uniforms; they're here to steal rifles and ammunition. While they are changing clothes, USA the Spirit of Old Glory attacks, and sends them fleeing in their underwear, then demands an explanation from Pvt Marshall, who turns out to be blackmailed over some gambling debts. She very leniently cuts him a break, and also keeps quiet later about his participation in this treason, instead pursuing Richter and his henchies, whom she easily defeats with her bullet-repelling Flag, and the kinetic-energy-projecting Torch of Liberty. She then returns to the gala masquerade party, where Pvt Marshall asks her to dance, and they do. USA's series-ending last line: "Remember ... I dance only with real Americans ... but I think you've learned a lesson." | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Private Allen Marshall * Richter and his gang Other Characters: * General Marshall, Commander at Fort Maxon Locations: * Fort Maxon Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Plaooza | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Arson At Settler's Valley" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler8_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker8_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "Telltale Tunnel" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker9_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Fargo Kid: "The Transvestite Bandit" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Alex Koda | Inker10_1 = Alex Koda | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer11_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler11_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker11_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Poison Ivy: "Stand-In For Gill Fox" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler12_1 = Gill Fox | Inker12_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Gill Fox Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Rusty Ryan: "The Refugee Teacher" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cappy, Boyville Supervisor * The Boyville Brigadiers ** Smiley Scott ** Ed ** Whitey ** Scotty Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Spin Shaw: "The Vanishing Planes" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Clark Williams | Inker14_1 = Clark Williams | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: [[Feature Comics Vol 1 48#Synopsis for Doll Man: .22Trouble in South America.22| Aryania]], Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, Nordicha, North Germany, Romania, Tokoya, Tuvania, and others. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #48 entire issue * Feature Comics #48 index entry }}